


Egg

by ComegetyourfooD



Series: Transinnit gets fucked [4]
Category: Pnsfw
Genre: Bottom TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Creampie, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stuffing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComegetyourfooD/pseuds/ComegetyourfooD
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/TommyInnit, antfrost/TommyInnit
Series: Transinnit gets fucked [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160201
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Egg

Tommy was held down by a pair of rough hands, his wrists captured in the strong hold of a familiar demon, Badboyhalo, and his thighs spread wide by his former allias, Antfrost. “Oi you bitch let go- of me!” He yelled tugging and rustling around. “Language.” BBH retorted. He struggled against the both stronger men, his boxers were down to his skinny ankles, womanhood exposed. The Brit felt so embarrassed, his face heating up, as Antfrost looked directly at it. “You’ve been saying you can’t feel the egg, we want to fix that.” The chipper voice said.

“This is fucked this is seriously fucked- SAM-SAM NOOK HELP-“ He screeched as Antfrost grabbed, red, tentacle looking vines, which covered parts of what was L’manberg and pressed them to his entrance. The cat hybrid pushed them in, shoving the bloodvines inside of the boy. “Oh- fuck-“ Tommy whined. “Language Tommy..” BBH whispered trailing his fingers down to the boy’s clit, if they wanted this to work he’d have to let the boy enjoy it too. Tommy whined bucking his hips, he didn’t want this but god did BBH’s fingers feel so good. The blond really didn’t know how but, it felt like the vines where moving, thrusting inside of him, opening him up. “Oh god- that feels so good- oh please this is so grosss...” The boy pleaded to no avail, the slime like vines pumping into his core.

BBH had nodded over at Antfrost, the catboy pulling up Tommy’s baseball t-shirt. He really wished he would’ve worn his binder today. Antfrost pinched Tommy’s nipples causing Tommy to mewl from pleasure and pain. The vines got bigger and the pace got rougher by each minute. The boy was so close to coming. The cat hybrid purred licking his lips as he bent down and licked the sensitive nipples, alongside BBH pushing his fingertips and rubbing Tommy’s clit. Usually the Brit loved attention but this was too much.

Tommy came blissfully, he panted softly, closing his eyes. “He’s starting to like the egg.” The man dressed in black and white grinned showing off his rather sharp teeth. The poor blond was not finished with tho, he only opened his eyes when he heard shuffling and felt his wrists be let go. Looking up his baby blue eyes sparked in fear, BBH pushing Tommy’s slick thighs apart. He was going to shove himself along with the vines. “No-no-no stop Bad please we can-“ Shoving himself along with the vines, BBH grunted, he loved the feeling of the wet tightness “The egg really likes you Tommy.” 

Anfrost got beside him, shoving his cock also in. It hurt so bad but also felt so good. “Oh! Bad- ANT- fuccking-“ The blond lead his head back as he was getting fucked restlessly. The overstimulation made Tommy spasm he felt weak and drained, he only laid to get slammed into. “Children is good for the empire. Badboyhalo we can populate using the boy for now on.” Ant said thrusting his cock further, BBH nodded “The egg loves him too so this will be only necessary.” He panted.

BBH looked at the boy underneath them, wheat blond locks messy, chest heaving for air as sweat glistened his pale, bruise covered, skin. He looked like an angel, one that needed to be filled up. 

Badboyhalo finally hit the boys sweet spot which caused the boy to moan out loudly. “Bad- bad...” The kid whimpered, the elder demon purred and thrusted into that spot again. Ant was getting closer and so was the other hybrid. The kid’s noises making them want to pound the boy even more. 

“The child-“ Ant paused to pant. “The children will be wonderful...” “BAD-OH- ANTFROST!” Without warning he came which led to BBH to as well, filling the boy up until cum leaked down his thighs. Tommy was fucked stupid, drool dribbling down his mouth and unable to even make coherent sentences. The men pulled out and stared at the master piece, they’d have to make other members fuck him for the sake of population, and he seemed exactly correct for the job.


End file.
